Conventionally, rotary switches for switching between a plurality of contact points have been widely used. For example, in a communication apparatus, a rotary switch is used for the purpose of providing functions such as power switching, volume adjustment, and channel change.
In the case where a rotary switch is used for the purpose of obtaining a function of power switching, the rotary switch is designed to provide a user with click feeling such that the user surely recognizes on/off of the power source.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a rotary on/off control switch which can provide click feeling each time the power is turned on, or off. FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 are exploded assembly drawings of rotary on/off control switch 100 disclosed in PTL 1.
Rotary on/off control switch 100 includes knob 101, shaft 102, casing 103, driving member 104, carrier member 105, friction member 106, adaptable member 107, lever 108, and plate 109.
Here, knob 101 is coupled with shaft 102, and shaft 102 is coupled with driving member 104. Therefore, when knob 101 is rotated, driving member 104 is rotated. Driving member 104 is provided with drive pin 110, and drive pin 110 is engaged with groove 111 formed at a lower portion of lever 108 (see FIG. 10). With this configuration, when driving member 104 rotates, lever 108 rotates.
Likewise, groove 112 is formed at an upper portion of lever 108. Groove 112 is engaged with carrier pin 113 provided in carrier member 105. With this configuration, when lever 108 rotates, carrier member 105 rotates.
Here, abrasion member 106 is pressed by adaptable member 107 against moderating mechanism 114 formed in casing 103. Accordingly, when knob 101 is turned by a user, carrier member 105 is rotated, and thus the user can fell click feeling.
FIG. 11 is an exploded assembly drawing of rotary on/off control switch 200 disclosed in PTL 1. Rotary on/off control switch 200 includes knob 201, shaft 202, casing 203, driving member 204, carrier member 205, friction member 206, lever 207, and plate 208.
Knob 201 is coupled with shaft 202, and shaft 202 is coupled with driving member 204. Therefore, when knob 201 rotates, driving member 204 rotates. Driving member 204 is provided with hook mechanism 209, and hook mechanism 209 is engaged with lever pin 210 provided at a lower portion of lever 207. With this configuration, when driving member 204 rotates clockwise, lever 207 rotates counterclockwise.
On the other hand, groove 211 is formed at an upper portion of lever 207. Groove 211 is engaged with carrier pin 212 provided in carrier member 205. With this configuration, when lever 207 rotates, carrier member 205 rotates.
Here, abrasion member 206 is pressed by an adaptable member not illustrated against moderating mechanism 213 formed in casing 203. Accordingly, when knob 201 is turned by a user, carrier member 205 is rotated, and thus the user can feel click feeling.